Crown Jewels
The Crown Jewels, '''also known as the '''Seven Jewels and the''' Seven Stones of the Kingdom', are a set of powerful magical jewels in ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They serve as the "McGuffin" of the show's first season as the Jewel Riders look for them in a majority of episodes; in the second season, they are replaced in this role by the Wizard Jewels. must stop Lady Kale from getting the power of Crown Jewels]] The Crown Jewels are "heart and soul" of Avalon and each of them comes from a different geographic region of the kingdom. They cannot be used to channel wild magic, like the Enchanted Jewels used by the young people and animals. The Crown Jewels work on a different scale, as they are tied into the fabric of the land itself—capable of controlling large areas of wild magic and turning it to goodness or to darkness. They are supposed to be kept in a magical setting, and would turn wild again if that magic is broken. Early in the series, a disaster strikes when the power-hungry evil sorceress Lady Kale attempts to steal the magic of Crown Jewels from Merlin. The Crown Jewels are now gone, returned to the lands, as it once was in ancient times, when Merlin would rather lose them then see them fall into the wrong hands. Magic all over Avalon will be unstable until the Crown Jewels are all found by the Jewel Riders and replaced in the Jewel Box. "Crown Jewels of Avalon! Obey me!" (Kale) Jewel Quest A thousand years ago, the great wizard Merlin found and magically linked the Crown Jewels inside the Jewel Box, binding the kingdom together with the strength of goodness. But after the evil Lady Kale hatches a plan to seize control of the magic and steals the Box from Merlin, their magic matrix is broken and all seven Crown Jewels returned to the lands they have come from, their exact locations unknown. Now, Merlin's faithful students the Jewel Riders must become the great champions of Avalon and do everything to reclaim them. If Lady Kale gets her greedy hands on the Crown Jewels first, she will be able to control the forces of magic, and use them to take the throne of Avalon and rule supreme for all time—the result will be unending darkness for the kingdom. The Jewel Riders' mission is to prevent this fate, and so they try to collect the jewels to in hope to defeat Kale and bring back Merlin home from his Wild Magic exile. However, they can not find them unless they hear reports on Wild Magic outbreaks. Northwoods Jewel Fallon.png | The same Jewel of the Northwoods in good hands... Northwoods Jewel Kale.png | ...and when being used for evil ("Travel Trees Can't Dance") The seven Crown Jewels In order of appearance: Northwoods Jewel The''' Crown Jewel of the Northwoods''' It is the jewel of the Great Forests, featured in the episode "Travel Trees Can't Dance". Rainbow Jewel The''' Rainbow Crown Jewel''' It is the jewel of the Riverdells, featured in the episode "Song of the Rainbow". It is the only time a Crown Jewel appears as a sentient entity and communicates with the heroes. Crown Jewel of Burning Ice The''' Crown Jewel of Burning Ice''' It is the jewel of the Crystal Cliffs, featured in the episode "Wizard's Peak". Merlin's message: "Remember my students, it's not the path you choose, it's how you walk that path. (warm laugh) And never be shy about asking for directions." Misty Rose Jewel The''' Misty Rose Crown Jewel''' It is the jewel of the Misty Moors, featured in the episode "For Whom the Bell Trolls". Merlin's message: "Things are not always as they look. Sometimes it is hard to see through the mist that hide the truth. Always seek to know the real person before you judge them so quickly." Desert Star Jewel The''' Desert Star Crown Jewel''' It is the jewel of the Burning Desert, featured in the episode "The Faery Princess" where it goes to the Faeryland. Merlin's message: "It doesn't matter what kind of magic you use, as long as it comes from a good heart." Jewel of the Dreamfields The''' Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields''' It is the jewel of the Great Plains, featured in the episode "Dreamfields". Merlin's message: "The Jewel of the Dreamfields is a very special Crown Jewel. It represents the magic of love, something so fragile yet as strong as all time. My children, if you have love in your hearts, you have the power to accomplish your dreams." Jungle Jewel The''' Jungle Crown Jewel''' It is the jewel of the Jungle, featured in the episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone". The Jungle Crown Jewel is an emerald green stone that controls the Jungle. It was taken over by Morgana many years ago and she made the jungle grow out of control. In the second season After the conclusion of the first season—when the collected Crown Jewels and the hidden power of the Crystal Palace together turned against Lady Kale when she tried to take control of all of Avalon with the use of Merlin's staff—the Crown Jewels become tuned to the Jewel Riders. And thus for a time being Kale has been destroyed and Merlin lost to the Wild Magic, while the girls gained an ability to channel their power through their own Enchanted Jewels. This gives them access to a vastly greater magic in their continued fight against dark forces when Kale is restored and returns alongside the mighty evil sorceress Morgana. Wishing Jewel In the episode "The Wishing Jewel", Princess Gwenevere and Drake also find the long-lost eight Crown Jewel of the Eighth Land—the titular Wishing Jewel that belonged to the Wishing Tree. When a hole is knocked in the border mists between Avalon and the Eighth Land, the jewel gets lost. When Drake and Gwen find it, they use the magic of the Crown Jewels to fix the broken Wishing Jewel, officially making the new land the eighth land of Avalon. Behind the scenes Development The Crown Jewels might have been inspired by the Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britain from Arthurian legend. There have been also the "Ten Stones of the Kingdom" instead of the seven Crown Jewels in some of the pre-production versions of the show. In the Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible they were named and described as: * Stone of the Jade Forest (icon: jade tree), * Stone of the Desert Star (icon: ruby star) * Stone of the Rainbow Falls (icon: rainbow) * Stone of the Dreamfields (icon: opal cloud) * Faery Stone (icon: emerald wand) * Lady of the Lake Stone (icon: sapphire flower) * Stone of Burning Ice (icon: diamond snowflake) Legacy In the ''Avalon: Web of Magic ''series, there are the nine analogous Power Crystals that the girls must collect all nine of them to open the Gates of Avalon. One of them is the Wishing Crystal, clearly inspired by the Jewel of the Dreamfields and the Wishing Jewel. Furthermore, Emily's own jewel is the named the Rainbow Jewel, and the Rose Jewel is split into two talismans called the Black Rose and the Blue Rose. See also * Wizard Jewels, the Crown Jewels' replacement in this role for the second season External links * Jewel Guide at The Jewel Riders Archive Category:Magic Category:Lists Category:First season Category:Items